I'm Sorry
by daisyduke80
Summary: Alice comes back from England and learns the Jeff is in the hospital and in a coma. She regrets what she said to him at prom. Based off Teachers with Justin Bartha.
1. Alice learns

1

**Chapter 1**

Alice walked into Filmore High School in New Jersey. She had just gotten back from England and was looking forward to seeing everyone again. Even Jeff Cahill. She went straight to his room, but he wasn't there. Instead it was a substitute. She saw Calvin walking down the hall.

"Calvin," she called.

"Alice it's nice to see you back," he greeted.

"Where's Jeff? Is he sick or something?" Alice asked.

Alice noticed that Calvin became sadden and dropped his gaze.

"Calvin what is it?" Alice asked.

"Alice...Jeff is in the hospital. In a coma," Calvin told her sadly.

"What? What happened?" Alice asked completely shocked.

"He was leaving work late one night last week and some guy came up demanding his wallet and the keys to his car. Jeff said no and tried to get away, but the guy pulled a knife. Jeff tried to get him to put the knife away, but it didn't work. The guy stabbed him in the side of the stomach and took off. I was also working late that night so I found him and called an ambulance. The doctor said the knife just barley missed his liver. He has a fifty percent chance right now. But what really got me was his last words before he passed out was Alice," Calvin explained.

Alice bit back her tears. She couldn't believe this was happening to Jeff. Not the one who was always so full of life and had a sarcastic comment to say on everything.

"Can you take me to him?" she asked.

Calvin nodded and they went out to his car. When they arrived at the hospital, Calvin took her up to the ICU ward and led Alice to Jeff's room. When Alice saw Jeff, she let the tears come down her face. Jeff looked so pale. He had different machines hooked up to him and he looked so lifeless. Alice went over to the side of his bed and sat down. Calvin left knowing Alice needed time alone with Jeff. Alice noticed Jeff's room was filled with cards, balloons, and flowers from students and teachers from the school.

"Jeff...I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here and I...," Alice couldn't finish. She broke down right there.


	2. Calvin

1_**Author's Note: Just going to let you know most chapters are going to be short. Sorry. I will try to make them as long as I can.**_

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Calvin went to sit with Jeff. All the teachers had agreed to take turns sitting with him and talking to him to help come out of the coma. The principle, Ms. Wiggins, had agreed because she knew how much they cared about him. Calvin just sat there thinking of something to say.

"Man remember that time you were doing that golf tournament on line? You got Ms. Wiggins to host my play and it crushed me. And you got up and talked with me to make me feel better," Calvin recalled.

_Flashback_

_Jeff rushed across the hall to get back to the computer, but a voice stopped him._

"_Ms. Wiggins cracked."_

_He turned and saw Calvin._

"_Now I'm back in the director's chair," Calvin smiled._

"_Happy for you pal," Jeff smiled._

"_Uh you didn't have anything to do with it did you?" Calvin asked._

"_Me help you? That's not our thing," Jeff reminded._

"_Hope you lose your tournament," Calvin told him._

"_Thanks buddy," Jeff thanked._

Calvin laughed as his flashback came to an end.

"Man after that day I always knew you would be there for me if I needed you," Calvin whispered with tears in his eyes.

Calvin could almost hear Jeff now.

'_Dude don't cry. It would make you more gay than you already are.'_

"Man you have to pull through this. We all need you. You should see all your students. They aren't caring about their work or anything because no one is making it fun. So please just wake up soon. Besides I need some one to race against when grading tests and to go to the bar with," Calvin told him.


	3. Dick

1_**Author's Note: also another FYI, I won't include Mitch in this since him and Jeff have little contact. And a lot of the flashbacks will be back to the Golf episode.**_

**Chapter 3**

Dick heaved a deep sigh as he walked into Jeff's room. There was no change in Jeff's condition and everyone at the school was worried. He sat down in the chair that was by the bed and stared at Jeff. He liked picking on him sometimes, but he never meant it.

" Hey man remember when I was your caddy when you did that golf tournament?" Dick asked.

_Flashback_

"_Dick you wanna grab this?" Jeff asked holding out his jacket._

"_No," Dick replied._

"_But you are my caddy," Jeff stated._

"_I don't care what you call me I'm not carrying your crap," Dick responded._

"_2 feet from the copal. YES!" Jeff cried almost collapsing as Dick caught him._

"_You are making me proud kid," Dick smiled._

_He turned to Tina._

"_And you are putting my wife into a corner booth at Applebees," he told her._

"Heck we even picked on Calvin together," Dick whispered.

"_Calvin is fine. Jeff has made his life miserable for long time and will continue to make his life miserable until Calvin dies sad and lonely under a refrigerator that Jeff probably rigged to fall on him," Dick explained to Tina putting a hand on Jeff's shoulder, "I love this guy. He's a young me." _

"Man you and me have some fun times. That is why you have to wake up. Or else the whole school will go crazy. I mean the students already are. They won't do their work or study or anything at all. They really need you so get better and wake up soon," Dick told him.


	4. Tina

1

**Chapter 4**

Tina bit back her tears as she sat down beside Jeff. This wasn't fair. Jeff shouldn't be in the hospital for just trying to stop some small time criminal. It wasn't right. She was glad when Calvin told her yesterday the police found the guy who stabbed Jeff. She leaned forward lightly grasped his hand.

"Hey Jeff. Do you remember how at prom I was feeling sorry for myself and you came to talk to me?"

_Flashback_

"_This prom sucks," Jeff stated._

"_Tell me about it. You know what pisses me off?_ _I don't get any respect," Tina stated._

"_Well you're a public school teacher in the state of New Jersey what do you expect?" Jeff asked._

"_Even still, I don't think your boss would think of you as some sort of pimp," Tina told him._

"_Well actually pimps get more respect than public school teachers," Jeff justified, "look your not gonna hear from Emma unless your screwing up. Otherwise count your blessings. By the way you're a good teacher."_

"_You think so?" Tina asked._

"_What do I know?" Jeff smiled._

"_Oh God. I hate being so needy. I guess that's just what proms do to me," Tina laughed._

"_Yeah I'm sure a girl like you had a really awful prom," Jeff sighed sarcastically._

"_My boyfriend dumped me two weeks before the prom so, I went with a really gross friend of my brother's who kept pointing to his crotch the whole night saying 'what are we going to do about this?'" Tina explained._

"_I would have killed for a prom that romantic," Jeff laughed._

"_Yours was worse?" Tina asked._

"_Oh yeah I went with a beautiful girl who sat behind me in science class. She only wore black and never spoke. Her quite intensity kinda turned me on. It wasn't until she invited me to join her full on Prom Suicide Impact that I realized her quite intensity was just full on insanity," Jeff explained. _

"_What happened?" Tina asked._

"_We dated for another 6 months," Jeff answered._

Tina laughed as she came out of her flashback.

"You really helped me that night. I felt like a better person and actually thought I could teach," Tina whispered, "Jeff you need to wake up. We all need you. You are the glue that holds us together. You see people for who they are not their labels or who they pretend to be. When the students are with you they understand the world and get it. Please just wake up."

Tina sat there for the rest of the time crying silently.


	5. Alice

1

**Chapter 5**

Alice sat by Jeff once again. He was worse than before. They almost lost him yesterday because he had a seizure and it caused his heart to stop. The doctor's still don't know what caused it. Alice and Tina spent all of yesterday crying and comforting each other. Alice remembered one time she was having a bad day and Jeff came to talk to her in the middle of his golf tournament.

_Flashback_

"_You alright?" Jeff asked._

"_Yeah I'm fine," Alice lied sitting down at a desk._

"_You don't look fine," Jeff stated._

"_Well, I don't know what I'm doing here. I mean the harder I work, the less effective it seems to be," Alice told him._

"_So maybe don't work so hard," Jeff told her. _

"_Don't think I know how to do that," Alice mumbled._

"_Well, I show you how but it sounds like a lot of work," Jeff joked._

_Jeff sat next to her._

"_Look if you keep going the way you are you're going to burn out. Then we lose a good teacher and we don't have many of those," Jeff comforted._

"_Thank you," Alice thanked. _

"_You just gotta figure out how to have some fun. Like I play computer golf. If you don't like that find something else. Ride your bike down the hall, grab Dick's love handles, make out with a co-worker," Jeff told her pointing to himself. _

_She gave him a look._

"_Just giving you options," Jeff smiled._

Alice smiled. She leaned forward and grasped Jeff's hand lightly.

"You know that day you proved yourself to me. I was actually considering going out with you," Alice whispered.

Alice then remembered prom. She couldn't believe how self centered she was to him. He begged her not to go to England, but she did.

_Flashback_

"_Don't go to England this summer. I've got great adventures planned for us. Including a date great adventure," Jeff begged._

"_I'm sorry Jeff," Alice apologized._

"_Okay. But if you look me in the eyes, and tell me there is no chance, then I'll turn around and not say another word," Jeff bargained._

"_There's no chance," Alice stated sadly. _

"_Okay a non-verbal sign would do too," Jeff sighed sadly, "doesn't take much to keep me going."_

_Alice could tell he was trying to hide his true emotions. Jeff turned around and walked out the door. _

Alice could have started crying. If she stayed here, this probably would never have happened. It was all her fault.

"Oh Jeff I'm so sorry that I hurt you. It is all my fault this happened. If I just gave you a chance, then... Jeff please wake up. You have to. The school is a mess with out you. All the students are falling apart and all of us are drifting apart and...it's just not right with out you. You are our leader and we need you. With out you we fall apart. Please just wake up," Alice pleaded tears streaming down her face as she laid her head down on the bed, "I love you."

At first she didn't notice the hand that carefully winded in her hair. After a few seconds she noticed and looked up. There Jeff laid with his bright blue eyes opened. His hand traveled down her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I love you too," he whispered.

"Oh Jeff," she smiled.

She leaned down and hugged him.

"Oh I thought I lost you forever," she cried.

"I'm here Alice I'm here," Jeff comforted.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get the doctor and call the others," Alice told him.


	6. Jeff and Alice

1

**Chapter 6**

Alice, Calvin, Dick and Tina stood outside Jeff's room as the doctor examined him. When the doctor came out, Alice was the first to speak.

"How is he?" she asked.

"I'm glad to say that he is going to make it. I will be keeping him a few more days to make sure he rests and gets his strength back," the doctor explained.

"May we see him?" Tina asked.

The doctor nodded and they all piled in. Jeff gave them a weak smile as they came in. Tina went over and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I'm so glad your okay," she whispered.

She stood back up.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be teaching?" he joked.

"School just got out," Calvin told him.

"Really? How long have I been out?" Jeff asked.

"Just about 2 weeks," Dick told him.

Jeff noticed that Alice was keeping her distance and he automatically knew something was wrong.

"Hey guys can you give me and Alice a minute please?" Jeff asked.

"Sure," Calvin mumbled.

They left leaving Alice and Jeff alone.

"Alice come sit with me," Jeff stated.

Alice went over and sat next to Jeff.

"Alice what is wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing," Alice lied.

"Alice I know you better than that," Jeff stated.

"It's just...this is all my fault," Alice cried.

"How is it your fault?" Jeff asked.

"You begged me not to go to England this summer and I went anyway. If I didn't go this wouldn't have happened," Alice explained tears coming down her cheeks.

"Alice this would have happened even if you didn't go. This is not your fault. Nothing like this would ever be your fault," Jeff reassured.

They sat in silence for awhile.

"You remember when I first told you how much I love teaching?" Jeff asked.

"How could I forget?" Alice smiled.

_Flashback_

"_How am I a liar?" Jeff asked._

"_You're a teacher," Alice smiled._

"_That is true, but at bars I tell ladies that I'm punter for the Giants," Jeff joked._

"_I heard what you said. You taught that boy Hamlet. In your own special way on your own time to a kid that most people would write off. Why won't you admit you like teaching?" Alice asked._

"_Because I don't," Jeff told her._

"_What is so horrible about people knowing that you're a good teacher?" Alice asked._

_Alice got ready to walk off, but Jeff stopped her. _

"_So hypothetically, if a guy told you that he loved teaching so much that it embarrassed him and the way he dealt with that was to pretend like none of it really mattered. And he then told you every day when he gets to school he can't wait to get in front of those kids and see their faces when they start to get it," Jeff explained, "if a guy told you that, hypothetically, what would happen?"_

"_Um..well it might make me think I misjudged that guy," Alice smiled._

"I really thought about giving you another chance that day," Alice told him.

"Then do it right now," Jeff told her, "when I'm out of here give me a chance."

"Alright," Alice whispered.

They hugged once again. In the hall they could hear Calvin going

"YES!"

"Calvin stop being so gay!" Jeff called.


	7. The Date

1

**Chapter 7**

Alice nervously pinned her hair into place. Tonight was the first night she was going out on a date with Jeff. He just got out of the hospital a week ago and Alice made him rest for awhile before they went out. Now tonight was the night. Alice went to her door when she heard a knock. When she opened it, there was Jeff. In jeans, a nice shirt, and a bouquet of her favorite flowers. Daisies.

"Oh Jeff they're beautiful," Alice smiled.

She took them and put them on the counter.

"Are you ready to go?" Jeff asked.

"Yes," Alice replied.

Jeff took her out to the cab and they climbed in.

"So where are we going?" Alice asked.

"Were going dancing," Jeff answered.

"Good thing I wore the right kind of shoes," Alice smiled.

When they got to the bar, they found a table then went out to the floor to start dancing. They danced the night away. They were dancing to a slow song when Jeff finally spoke.

"You look really beautiful tonight," Jeff told her.

"And you look very handsome," Alice replied.

They looked into each other's eyes and knew what was coming next. Jeff leaned in and they kissed. Alice felt her foot pop in the air.

_Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
By feeling so absolute there's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waiting my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you_.

They broke apart and smiled at each other. The last song was coming up, and they held each other through it.

_The bar was empty  
I was sweeping up the floor  
That's when she walked in  
I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"  
And she said "I know,  
But I'm afraid I left my purse"  
I said, "I put one back behind the bar  
I bet it's probably yours"  
And the next thing that I knew  
There we were, lost in conversation  
And before I handed her her purse  
I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"_

And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced

And from that moment  
There was never any doubt  
I had found the one  
That I had always dreamed about  
And then one evenin'  
When she stopped by after work  
I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt  
And as her eyes filled up with tears  
She said, "This is the last thing I expected"  
And then she took me by the hand  
And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"  
And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced

Like no one else had ever danced before  
I can't explain what happened on that floor  
But the music played  
We held each other close  
And we danced  
Yeah, we danced

The next thing they knew everyone was gone and all the chairs were put up. They got their stuff and left. Jeff walked Alice back up to her apartment.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Jeff," Alice smiled.

"So did I," Jeff replied.

Jeff kissed her on the cheek and left. Alice went inside and closed the door. She pressed herself against the door and smiled to herself. This was the most perfect night in her entire life.


	8. A Year Later

1_**Author's note: Final chapter! I will try to write more Teachers fanfic after I'm done with all National Treasure stories I am doing right now and the ones I am going to fix. But that doesn't mean I will leave National Treasure. Promise. **_

_**Disclaimer: if owned this, Jeff and Alice would be together and the series would have lasted longer and this would be an episode. I also don't own Romeo and Juliet.**_

**Chapter 8**

A year later, Jeff was standing in front of his class teaching Romeo and Juliet.

"Okay you guys. Romeo and Juliet was about two teenagers in love, but had to keep it secret since their families were feuding. One of the major themes of this play was forbidden love. Romeo and Juliet were willing to go to extreme heights to be together. Now wait here one second," Jeff explained.

He left the room and went across the hall to get Alice. He poked his head in the class room.

"Excuse me Ms. Fletcher, but could you come over here and help me with something?" Jeff asked.

"Of course," Alice answered.

Alice gave her class some work to do before following Jeff over to his class.

"Okay now kids pay attention while me and Ms. Fletcher read one of the famous parts of Romeo and Juliet," Jeff told them.

Jeff handed Alice a book and took one for himself. They flipped to act two scene two the balcony scene. Jeff started.

"_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the East, and Juliet is the sun._

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief_

_That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. _

_Be not her maid since she is envious._

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green, _

_And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off._

_It is my lady. O, it is my love!_

_O, that she knew she were!_

_She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?_

_Her eye discoursed; I will answer it._

_I am too bold._

'_Tis not to me she speaks._

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, _

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return._

_What it if her eyes were there, they in her head?_

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars_

_As daylight doth a lamp; her eye in heaven_

_Would through the airy region stream so bright _

_That birds would sing and think it were not night._

_See how she leans her cheek upon her hand._

_O, that I were a glove upon that hand,_

_That I might touch that cheek!" _Jeff read.

"_Ay me," _Alice read.

"_She speaks. _

_O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art _

_As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,_

_As is a winged messenger of heaven _

_Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes_

_Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him_

_When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds_

_And sails upon the bosom of the air," _Jeff quoted.

"_O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name,_

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, _

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet," _Alice quoted.

"Alice will you marry me?" Jeff asked out of the blue.

Alice looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"I asked will you Alice Fletcher do the honor of being a bride to a rowdy wild guy like me?" Jeff asked getting down on one knee and presenting a sapphire ring from his pocket.

'_And a guy who is being really gay right now,' _Jeff added in his mind.

Alice almost dropped the book. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at Jeff.

"Yes," she whispered.

Jeff slipped the ring on her finger and then stood up. He picked her up and spun her around the classroom. They came to stop.

"And guys this is how Romeo and Juliet should have ended," he told the class.

Him and Alice kissed as both classes cheered.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understandIt's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.


End file.
